Foutu bonzaï
by Zadig
Summary: A cause d'un foutu bonzaï, Anko se retrouve embarquée dans une conversation avec Yamato, fraîchement revenu de mission en compagnie du gamin renard. Conversation autour d'un verre de saké où les souvenirs refont surface...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, l'auteur de Naruto a tous les droits, évidement.

**Notes : **L'univers de Naruto est assez nouveau pour moi. Mais j'ai tout de suite accroché à ses deux personnages. J'espère que vous allez apprécier cette courte histoire…

**Foutu bonzaï :**

Il est mort.

« Merde », soupira-t-elle.

Elle ne ressentait plus aucune vie dans ses feuilles et n'osait pas le toucher de peur d'aggraver la situation. Tel un bon ninja, elle était douée pour tuer. Même les arbres. Elle y avait fait très attention, pourtant. Elle aurait du savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée d'accepter de veiller sur le bonzaï qui demandait tellement d'entretien alors qu'elle enchaînait les missions dernièrement. Préserver la vie, voila un boulot improbable pour elle. Mais Yamato avait tellement insisté… Un arbre. Un foutu bonzaï incapable de survivre seul, et putain, elle n'avait pas pu l'aider.

« Anko, tu es un ninja de rang supérieur du village caché de Konoha. Tu peux t'occuper d'un simple bonzaï, n'est ce pas ? »

Yamato lui avait fait craché la promesse de veiller sur son précieux arbuste. Et comme une idiote, elle avait accepté.

« C'est très simple, il suffit juste de l'arroser régulièrement ».

Facile à dire pour un homme qui, d'un simple geste de la main, pouvait faire pousser une forêt. Elle, son truc, c'était les serpents. Il avait surestimé ses capacités. Et maintenant, ce con de bonzaï payait. Il était mort. Et elle, elle était dans la merde.

Pas qu'elle ait peur de Yamato –son regard était inquiétant certes mais elle le voyait plus comme un jardinier doué qu'un adversaire valable.

Mais il y avait bien une chose qu'Anko détestait, c'était bien faillir à sa parole.

« Il est mort », diagnostiqua Ibiki Morino après observation.

- Putain, ça fait à peine deux jours, lâcha Anko, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Pourquoi tu as pris un bonzaï ? ça demande de l'entretien. Tu aurais dû savoir qu'il allait crever ! Avec cette chaleur en plus…

- Ce n'est pas à moi, c'est à Yamato. Ce con me l'a filé avant de partir en mission avec le gamin renard.

- Uzumaki Naruto, c'est ça ? »

Anko hocha la tête, distraite.

« On m'a dit que Kakashi et Jiraiya se sont occupés de son entraînement.

- J'ai goûté son sang, une fois, raconta Anko, presque rêveuse. Très bon, très sucré.

- Ton passion dévorante pour le sang est malsaine, affirma Ibiki.

Elle loucha dans sa direction, plutôt septique.

« Peut être. Mais tu es un spécialiste de la torture, alors à ton avis, lequel de nous deux est le plus barje ? »

Ibiki ne daigna même pas relever la pointe d'ironie.

« Bon, il est crevé, jette le », conclut finalement Ibiki en désignant vaguement le bonzaï.

Le chef de la section interrogation et torture des services secrets de Konoha l'abandonna lâchement, sans aucunement dissiper ses doutes. Elle finit par le jeter négligemment dans l'évier. Il était mort, après tout. Pourtant, elle revient quelques instants plus tard sur ses pas et le positionna confortablement dans l'eau. Juste au cas où. Le diagnostique d'Ibiki pouvait être faussé.

« Foutu bonzaï », cracha Anko.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et l'arbuste mort perdit peu à peu toutes ses feuilles. Anko n'osa ni le jeter ni même le toucher. Techniquement, elle n'avait pas failli à sa promesse. Elle s'était occupée de ce con de bonzaï. Il était mort, mais elle avait prévenu maintes fois Yamato qu'elle n'était pas douée pour materner. Elle n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher.

Et pourtant…

Le regard de Yamato lorsqu'il apprit la mort de sa plante lui fit froid dans le dos. Il était connu pour ses yeux terrifiants, et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle subissait ses foudres, elle comprit qu'elle était en face d'une véritable légende.

« Je t'offre un verre ? », fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire pour se faire pardonner.

Ce soir, tout Konoha semblait avoir quelque chose à fêter. Un bar miteux coincé dans une ruelle sale fut tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent pour être tranquille. Les verres de saké s'enchaînèrent au rythme des blagues salaces d'Anko. L'alcool aidant, Yamato riait de bon cœur à chacune de ses pitreries. Mais l'atmosphère changea brusquement, quand l'ombre d'un sombre personnage entra dans la conversation. Anko savait pourtant qu'à dose importante, elle avait l'alcool mauvais. Plus tard, en y repensant, elle maudira sa stupidité. Et pourtant, elle était restée.

Quand Yamato lui déclara qu'il avait vu Orochimaru aujourd'hui, elle resta silencieuse. Le souvenir de leur dernière confrontation lui restait douloureux. Elle pouvait presque ressentir la douleur aiguë à la base de son cou, à l'endroit exact de la marque qu'il avait déposé sur elle il y a des années maintenant.

Yamato en avait gros sur le cœur et semblait vouloir s'épancher sur les épaules d'une personne stable, comprit immédiatement la jeune femme. Ce que n'était absolument pas Anko lorsqu'il était question de son ancien maître. Et pourtant la curiosité s'emporta.

Elle écouta son récit avec une appréhension peu commune. Elle comprit le piège de son ancien maître au milieu des déclarations imbibées d'alcool de Yamato. Les détails, il ne les révéla pas. Elle entrevit seulement la douleur de Yamato, la folie de Naruto, la solitude de Sasuke et la détresse de Sakura. Elle reconnut les sombres machinations de son maître, faisant écho à ses propres douleurs qu'elle avait longtemps cru oublié.

Récit fini, Yamato avala sec un verre beaucoup trop rempli. Anko le suivit, silencieuse pour une fois.

« C'était la première fois que je le voyais, admit Yamato.

- C'est un personnage plutôt impressionnant », répondit doucement Anko.

L'euphémisme était choisi avec soin. Durant tout son apprentissage, elle l'avait observé avec un mélange de crainte et de respect. Il était tellement fort, brillant, intelligent… Tellement d'adjectifs pour décrire un homme complexe et effrayant.

Elle se revit, petite en compagnie de son maître. Elle revécut en quelques secondes les heures qu'elle passait à l'observer, tout simplement.

« Il m'a surtout donné la gerbe », avoua Yamato.

La familiarité de l'expression surprit Anko.

« C'est étrange. Je ne me souviens pas de lui, pourtant il m'a semblé être un homme qu'on n'oublie pas facilement.

- Non… », souffla Anko.

Nouvelle tournée de saké. Le monde autour des deux ninjas devenait de plus en plus flou. Les discussions du bar s'assourdissaient. Anko pensa brièvement à partir. La conversation avec Yamato dégénérait et un foutu bonzaï ne méritait pas qu'elle se replonge dans ses souvenirs. C'était trop douloureux. Mais un sentiment incompréhensible la retenait.

« Je crois qu'on a beaucoup trop d'alcool dans le sang, soupira Yamato, les yeux dans le vague.

- Ou pas assez de sang dans l'alcool », répliqua Anko en se réservant un verre.

D'habitude, elle avait l'alcool mauvais. Mais pas avec Yamato. Déjà parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas agir comme la pire des garces alors qu'elle venait de tuer son bonzaï. Et puis surtout, elle comptait sur lui pour payer la note qui s'allongeait de minute en minute.

Elle observa Yamato, éméché comme jamais.

« Je me suis toujours demandée… Tu sais faire pousser des arbres, non ?

- Entre autre.

- Mais est ce que tu sais leur parler ? Hum ?

Yamato la regarda sans comprendre.

« Je parle bien aux serpents, expliqua Anko.

- Moi aussi. Tout le monde peut parler aux invocations, remarqua justement Yamato.

- Ah ouais, c'est pas faux ».

Réflexions.

« Puis même si j'y arrivais, qu'est ce qu'on pourrait leur dire, aux arbres ? »

Nouvelles réflexions.

« J'sais pas. Rien. Puis, c'est forcement con un arbre ».

Ouais, forcement con, comme eux. Comme eux, deux ninja d'élites qui boivent pour oublier leurs vies gâchées par un homme. Un salopard de première. Un enfoiré qui avait abandonné Anko lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle n'était pas assez douée pour ses projets futurs. Quant à Yamato…

« Orochimaru a déclaré que j'étais son expérience la plus réussite, finit-il par avouer.

- Félicitations, murmura Anko d'une voix faible.

- J'aurais voulu comprendre ».

Anko releva brusquement la tête.

« Quoi ?

- J'aurais voulu comprendre », répéta difficilement Yamato.

Anko pu alors voir clairement la douleur de son camarade. La solitude qu'il a du subir parce qu'il était _l'expérience la plus réussite_ de son maître. Elle repensa alors à sa propre histoire, comparable à celle de Yamato. Gâchée.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Orochimaru n'avait de respect pour personne. Il t'a utilisé pour ses expériences, tu n'étais qu'un cobaye parmi d'autres.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Qu'est ce que cela lui a apporté ? »

La question tomba comme un cheveu dans la soupe. Anko avait toujours été consciente du goût prononcé pour la mort de son maître. Elle en avait hérité, d'une certaine façon. Ses expériences morbides le prouvaient. Les causes en revanche étaient mystérieuses.

« Absolument rien, sans doute. Je crois que… je crois qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre. Orochimaru ne s'intéresse qu'à la puissance et au savoir. Il n'a de considération pour rien d'autre. Il pensait que greffer des cellules d'un mort sur des nourrissons était du domaine du possible. Alors il l'a fait, au simplement. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas d'autre raison que l'expérience en elle-même.

- Par pur intérêt scientifique ?

- Ouais… »

Une nouvelle tournée, un nouveau silence.

L'image du laboratoire de son maître était parfaitement claire dans sa mémoire. Elle revoyait avec précision les multiples éléments de son plan de travail, la poussière sur les objets. Concentrée, elle pouvait mettre sentir l'odeur qui émanait de la pièce. L'atmosphère était si particulière, si inoubliable. Est-ce que Yamato pouvait s'en souvenir ?

« Tu lui en veux ? demanda finalement Anko.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Yamato, avec sincérité. Ce qu'il m'a fait, je n'en ai aucun souvenir. On m'a expliqué… mais… tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Je n'étais encore qu'un nourrisson, puis… c'est étrange, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Je ne le connais pas, et pourtant d'une certaine façon, je peux dire qu'il m'a gâché la vie… J'imagine que j'étais important pour lui, la plus belle réussite… »

Anko l'observa avec mépris. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'était rien pour Orochimaru, rien de plus qu'une expérience de son maître. Alors qu'elle…

« Et toi ? »

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu lui en veux ? »

Les fantômes du passé ressurgirent à cette simple interrogation. Lui en voulait-elle ? Après sa désertion, après la découverte de ses laboratoires, elle avait été traînée dans la boue. Elle, le disciple du traître, la manipulatrice de serpent. Elle avait été marquée du sceau de la honte. Les gens ne lui adressaient plus la parole, on lui crachait dessus. A cette époque, elle avait voulu partir avec lui. Elle avait cru être spéciale à ses yeux. Elle avait reçu la marque, le sceau maudit d'Orochimaru.

Mais il était parti, sans elle. Elle n'était pas assez spéciale pour être utile. Et Orochimaru ne s'encombrait pas de choses inutiles. Il l'avait abandonnée, tout simplement.

« Je lui en veux oui, mais je ne regrette rien ».

Non, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'oublierait jamais les heures d'entraînements à ses cotés. Les soirées où cachée dans un coin sombre de son laboratoire, elle l'observait en silence, admirative. Un étau lui prit la gorge. Une envie subite de pleurer son absence.

Elle n'avait pas été assez forte pour lui. Elle n'avait pas été assez douée. Malgré ses efforts, malgré les années, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à oublier sa faiblesse. Aujourd'hui, elle ressentait même de la jalousie pour cet imbécile de Sasuke Uchiwa. Celui que son maître avait choisi.

« Putain, fais chier », cracha Anko.

Elle était tout simplement misérable. Misérable d'aimer cet homme qui ne l'avait jamais considéré comme plus qu'un outil. Et cet enfoiré de Yamato qui l'obligeait à raviver le moindre de ses souvenirs.

« Je suis navré. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, dit Yamato en observant le silence de sa camarade. Et puis merde, je suis désolé. J'ai bêtement cru que tu me comprendrais… Toi aussi… Après ce qu'il t'a fait…».

Anko l'observa en silence. Elle porta inconsciemment sa main sur la marque qu'Orochimaru avait posée sur elle, il y a des années. Etre un cobaye, elle aussi ? C'est vraiment ce qu'il croyait ?

« Ouais… Peut être ».

Yamato releva la tête, surpris.

« J'imagine que nous sommes plus semblable que je le croyais », conclut simplement Anko, sans donner plus d'explication.

Yamato lâcha l'affaire, et but un nouveau verre.

Le lendemain, Anko retrouva un bonzaï à l'aspect tortueux sur le pas de sa porte. Il était entouré d'un ridicule nœud rose trop serré accompagné d'une simple carte.

« _Pour Anko. Merci pour cette soirée. Yamato_ ».

Elle referma doucement la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

Foutu bonzaï.

Voila, fini.

N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un commentaire, juste pour le plaisir ! A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, l'auteur de Naruto a tous les droits, évidement.

**Notes : **Je ne pensais pas écrire une suite. Ne jamais dire jamais. Ce one-shot concerne évidement le duo de choc Anko/Yamato. On m'a fait la remarque la dernière fois que Yamato n'est pas son vrai prénom. C'est vrai. Mais je préfère garder son pseudonyme. Tout le monde l'appelle de cette façon. D'ailleurs, personne n'est censé connaître son vrai nom. Même pas Anko. Bien que je soupçonne fortement Ibiki d'être au courant - normal, c'est Ibiki.

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Anniversaire :**

« Il y a un mot pour toi ».

Ibiki avait débarqué à l'improviste chez elle comme à sa bonne habitude. Il aimait bien venir sans prévenir parce qu'en dépit de ce que tout Konoha pensait, Anko était une marrante. D'une façon tordue et morbide mais elle avait le sens de l'humour, au moins, elle.

« Où ?

- Sur la porte.

- De qui ?

- Signé Yamato », répond Ibiki après une courte vérification.

Anko se fige. Les souvenirs de leur face à face lui reviennent en mémoire. Elle grimace, forcément. Elle a honte, évidement. Comment ne pas l'être ?

Ibiki se tourne vers elle. Il est toujours calme et posé, Ibiki, alors qu'elle est essentiellement exubérante dans le moindre de ses gestes. Elle ménage ses effets théâtraux.

« Intéressant, murmure Ibiki.

- Non".

Le sourire d'Ibiki s'accentue.

« Non, absolument pas ! » affirma Anko d'un ton catégorique.

Elle attrapa le mot plus vite que l'éclair bien qu'elle le soupçonne de l'avoir déjà lu. Sans doute a-t-il pris le temps de le lire avant même de la prévenir. Il a sans doute tout analysé en rentrant dans le pièce parce que Ibiki analyse tout et tout le temps et que c'est cette capacité extraordinaire qui fait de lui un bon interrogateur.

« Tu ne le lis pas ?

- Non, je m'en fiche ».

Elle ne va pas lui donner un seul moyen de l'analyser, elle. Elle sait qu'il en ait capable.

« Intéressant, murmure-t-il de nouveau.

« Arrête de répéter ça ! »

Elle l'attrape par le manteau et les yeux dans les yeux, elle le fixe. Mais Ibiki n'a pas peur – ce n'est pas une gamine, même aussi flippante et agressive qu'Anko qui va lui faire peur.

Elle en a conscience et ça l'irrite. Ibiki est une des seules personnes de Konoha qui ne frémit pas en l'apercevant. Avec ce con de Yamato. Ils s'imaginent avoir réussi à ouvrir la carapace d'Anko. Ils ont tord. Elle n'est pas aussi simple. Elle n'est pas si faible.

Ibiki parcourt l'appartement d'Anko au radar. Il y voit du bordel, évidement. Des magazines, des bouteilles, des biscuits secs traînent par terre. Il repère même des parchemins de technique ninja coincés sous une pile de vêtements. Et puis au milieu de la table à manger, trônant sur des assiettes sales, un bonzaï.

« Intéressant.

- Va te faire foutre ! »

Il sourit. Anko l'amuse toujours autant. Elle se place devant lui, l'empêchant de voir et d'accéder à la plante.

« Je ne pensais pas que Yamato te refilerait de nouveau ses plantes. Ton expérience passée laissait pourtant à désirer la dernière fois que je suis passé ».

Il la fixe avec ce regard qu'Anko déteste par-dessus tout. Il l'interroge, elle est comme une de ses victimes. Elle déteste ça mais elle succombe. Personne n'arrive à résister à Ibiki Morino.

« C'est à moi ».

Il la fixe toujours, impassible.

« C'est un cadeau », ajoute Anko, las.

Elle préfère tout avouer de son plein gré que de subir un interrogatoire d'Ibiki dans les règles.

« De Yamato ?

« Ouais… ».

Anko garde le silence. Elle joue le jeu, peut être, mais ne lui facilite pas les choses.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proches.

« On n'est absolument pas proche, rétorque Anko avec violence, on n'est même pas amis. On va boire des verres de temps en temps ensemble ».

Et on pleure un absent, rajoute-t-elle mentalement, foutu Orochimaru.

« Qui paye ? »

- Lui.

- Alors c'est ton ami », affirma Ibiki.

Elle l'invite, il paye. Toute la complexité d'Anko étalée au grand jour.

Ibiki semble satisfait de sa conclusion. Il sourit et la colère monte en Anko. Qu'elle déteste qu'on lise en elle aussi facilement ! Ils sont tous pareils ! D'abord Orochimaru, puis Ibiki et maintenant Yamato. Elle a envie de tout casser, de tout briser, de mordre, de faire mal.

Ibiki s'approche de la plante.

« Il est crevé, jette le ».

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Son ton n'inspire rien à Yamato, pourtant, il force quand même le passage à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Anko grogne pour la forme.

Il débarque –comme Ibiki. A l'improviste. A minuit passé. Elle a à peine eut le temps de sortir de la douche quand elle avait entendu des coups frappés à la porte. Par vengeance, elle le laisse poiroter dans le salon pendant dix minutes, prétextant s'habiller, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Elle n'obtient en réponse qu'un sourire bienveillant et le retrouve confortablement installé sur le canapé, lisant un magazine qui vante les mérites d'une nouvelle marque de kunaï.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Anko s'installa à son tour sur le canapé, arrachant le magazine de ses mains.

« Tu n'as pas lu mon mot ?

- Non ».

Elle l'a jeté. Avec violence et agacement. Sans le lire. Elle avait été tentée mais son esprit de contradiction l'avait poussé à s'en débarrasser. Ibiki en aurait été beaucoup trop ravi dans le cas contraire.

« Peu importe ».

Il se lève, s'étire. Anko le surprend à le sentir vraiment à l'aise. Depuis leur soirée qu'Anko qualifie de désastre total après réflexion, Yamato squatte de temps en temps son appartement. Généralement, il vient avec quelques gâteaux secs et du saké. Ensuite, selon leur humeur, ils finissent leur soirée ensemble, à boire comme des cons.

« Un p'tit verre ? »

Elle hoche la tête par automatisme.

Yamato attrape deux verres dans son placard. Il sait exactement quelle porte ouvrir. Depuis quand l'avait-elle laissé envahir son espace ainsi ? Pourtant, elle ne ressent aucun agacement. C'est devenu tellement naturel de voir Yamato dans son appartement.

Puis soudain, il se stoppe. Penche la tête à gauche. A droite. S'approche.

« Il est mort », observe simplement le ninja.

Anko grimace. Après le départ d'Ibiki, elle avait soigneusement posé le bonzaï dans l'eau, en une maigre tentative de résurrection.

Une déshydratation, diagnostique Yamato en quelques secondes. Il soupire.

« Merde Yamato, je te l'avais pourtant dit que j'étais incapable de materner.

- Tu t'en donnerai un en plastique la prochaine fois ».

Il rit un peu. Anko le fait marrer, vraiment. Sa maladresse l'attendrit. Sa violence l'empêche de l'approcher, et pourtant, il voudrait tellement la toucher juste une fois. Pour voir ce que ça fait. Mais elle est bien trop sauvage.

Parfois, il se surprend à la comparer à Naruto. La même exubérance, la même volonté et cette souffrance à crever l'œil. Ceci dit, Anko reste beaucoup plus jolie.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » finit-elle par demander après un long silence.

Les silences, entre eux, sont légers, reposants. Anko ne reste jamais très longtemps silencieux. Elle est toujours en activité, pleine de vie. Alors Yamato profite de chacun des instants de calme en sa compagnie.

« Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de Sakura », annonce Yamato.

Anko boit son verre cul sec.

« C'est qui celle là ? »

Elle connaît déjà la réponse. Qui n'a pas entendu parler de cette équipe ? Même la triste et faible Sakura est devenue célèbre grâce à ses coéquipiers.

« Elle fait partie de mon équipe.

- De l'équipe de Kakashi », rectifie Anko avec un plaisir malsain.

Qu'il ne pense même pas à étaler son bonheur sous ses yeux. Il fait partie d'une équipe, d'accord, celle de Kakashi –l'un des meilleurs ninjas de tout Konoha-, pourquoi pas, qu'il soit épanoui, admettons, mais qu'il ne vient pas le raconter à Anko. Elle n'a jamais eu d'équipe et s'en porte très bien. Autour d'elle, les gens viennent et partent. Elle préfère travailler seule. Toute cette solidarité entre coéquipier lui fout la gerbe.

« En quoi ça me concerne ? finit par demander Anko avec curiosité –foutue curiosité.

- Je suis chargé de faire le gâteau?

- En quoi ça me concerne ? répète Anko, mauvaise cette fois.

- Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider ».

Silence. Long et interminable silence.

« Quoi ?

- Tu me le répète assez souvent, je suis un foutu jardinier, pas un cuisinier.

- Et moi, je suis ninja. J'ai pas le temps à perdre avec ces conneries ».

Elle s'apprête à le dégager de son appartement sans même finir son verre. Inconcevable pourtant.

« Je comptais t'inviter ».

Elle se rassoit direct. C'est l'étonnement qui la guide. Foutu Yamato, il arriverait toujours à la surprendre. Elle n'arrive décidément pas à lire en lui. Ce qui la rassure un peu, c'est qu'il n'y parvient pas non plus.

« Pourquoi ?

- C'est ce que font les amis, non ? »

Elle repense alors à sa conversation avec Ibiki.

« Depuis quand on est ami ? réplique-t-elle, mauvaise.

- Je paye ton saké ».

Il rit de nouveau comme si la question ne le surprend pas. C'est la stricte vérité. Il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction de la part d'Anko. Question de complexe, elle le battra toujours.

« Je refuse de cuisiner.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as demandé alors ? »

- Pour voir ta réaction ».

Elle grogne. Il a encore essayé de lire en elle. Il s'enfuit avant qu'elle ne réplique. Pour une fois, il est le plus rapide.

« Je passe te prendre à 20h, ne sois pas en retard ! »

La porte claque, Anko finit son verre sa saké.

Elle a met plus d'une heure à se préparer.

Elle a changé une dizaine de fois de vêtement. Finalement, elle a gardé sa tenue habituelle. Elle ne va certainement pas faire des efforts pour une gamine qu'elle connait à peine – même si, elle se souvient maintenant, elle a déjà fait quelques missions avec elle et qu'elle lui a plusieurs fois remis des os en place. Et surtout pas d'effort pour Yamato.

Ce dernier a déboulé à l'heure prévue, sans une minute de retard. Ils se sont ensuite dirigés vers un petit restaurant rempli par une horde d'adolescents boutonneux encore genin. Elle distingue Kakashi au fond qui la salue vaguement de la main. Il y a aussi Asuma qui roucoule tranquillement avec Kurenaï dans un coin sombre.

Et puis, il y a Ibiki.

Il est tranquillement installé à une table, seul. Il ne semble pas tenir compte de l'animation autour de lui. Le gamin renard apparait un moment, lui dit quelques mots, lui serre la main, puis repartt en hurlant vers une gamine aux cheveux beaucoup trop roses.

« Ibiki ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je fête l'anniversaire de Sakura », répondit-il tout naturellement.

Elle le regarde, septique.

« Tu saurais me la désigner ? »

Il louche en direction des adolescents puis pointe le doigt vers la gamine qui ouvre ses cadeaux.

« Contrairement à toi, ma vie sociale ne se résume pas à des bonzaï crevés dans mon évier ».

Ibiki sourit. Il ne rit jamais mais sourit souvent en présence d'Anko. Elle a l'impression qu'il se paye sa tête à chaque fois. Sur ce dernier point, elle n'a pas totalement tord.

« Et toi ?

- Yamato m'a invitée », soupire Anko de mauvaise grâce.

Elle chope une série de verre de saké qu'elle remplit allégrement. Puis, un par un, elle les vide.

Ibiki l'observe sans un geste. C'est son manque de réaction qui l'interpelle. Il est toujours froid et manipulateur mais Anko sait lire entre les lignes. Parfois. A cet instant, elle comprend qu'elle s'est fait avoir. Elle lâche soudainement son verre, dégoûtée.

« Tu le savais ! »

Elle se lève. Quelques personnes se retournent vers eux. Elle n'en tient pas compte. Elle avait toujours attiré l'attention. Par son tempérament, évidement. Pour son passé, sans aucun doute. Même aujourd'hui, elle surprenait les regards furtifs dans sa direction et les murmures échangés. Elle les entendait tous remettre sa loyauté envers Konoha en cause. Elle ne le supporte pas. Plusieurs fois, elle avait réagit violemment à leur insinuation. D'abord des cris, parfois des coups. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Au contraire même, les gens devenaient de plus en plus méfiants à son égard. Comme ce crétin d'Ebisu qui, assit au coté de Konohamaru, lui lançait des regards noirs. Cet imbécile de Ebisu qu'elle avait tabassé dans sa folle jeunesse suite à des paroles qu'elle avait qualifiées de déplacer quand le Troisième l'avait interrogée. L'autre con semblait toujours lui en vouloir.

Ibiki, lui, reste calme comme toujours.

« Tu as lu son mot !

- Évidement ».

Elle se rassoit, furieuse. Elle le savait pourtant.

« C'était personnel. Tu n'avais pas le droit ! »

Elle n'aime pas que les gens fouinent dans sa vie privée. Surtout pas un génie de la torture comme lui.

Ibiki hausse les épaules.

« Tu aurais fait pareil »

Intérieurement, elle ne peut qu'approuver. Sa foutue curiosité l'aurait emportée.

« Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Finalement Ibiki d'un ton de conversation.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai été invité.

- Oui, je sais mais pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

La question la prend au dépourvu.

« Comment ça ? se risque-t-elle de demander tout en sachant que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

« Tu aurais pu refuser », explique Ibiki.

En y réfléchissant, elle n'a pas eu le choix. Yamato avait disparu tellement vite qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps de refuser. Ni même le temps de réfléchir. Mais pourtant… si elle avait eut le choix…

« Les anniversaires, c'est pourtant pas vraiment ton truc. »

Non. C'est certain. Elle-même ne fêtait pas son propre anniversaire. Inutile.

Alors pourquoi est-elle venue ? Elle connait la plupart des personnes présentes –des ninja en majorité dont quelques anciens partenaires de missions. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas les considérer comme des proches. A part Ibiki –même si elle déteste se l'avouer- personne ne mérite cette domination. Un barje spécialiste de la torture.

Elle tourne alors la tête vers Yamato qui découpe un énorme gâteau au chocolat à l'allure minable -son œuvre, sans doute. Quand il relève la tête, leur regard se croisent. Il lui sourit et elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui répondre gauchement. Son palpitant fait des pirouettes dans sa poitrine.

Non, si elle est venue, c'était uniquement pour lui. Parce qu'avec lui, elle peut baisser sa garde. Elle ne lui apparait pas comme la disciple d'un traître. Elle est Anko, tout simplement. Avec tous ses défauts et toutes ses qualités. Il la comprend, d'une certaine façon. Lui aussi avait été méprisé. Lui aussi avait entendu les murmures sournois dans son dos.

« Ouais, c'est possible ».

Elle est tellement absorbée par Yamato qu'elle ne vit pas le sourire d'Ibiki.

« Tu l'aimes bien », sourit Ibiki.

Il désigne vaguement Yamato du doigt.

« Ouais… Il est assez surprenant », admit-elle.

C'est sans doute le bon adjectif. Il est le seul qui y parvient, après tout. La surprendre. Après toutes ses années de solitudes, Yamato a bouleversé son quotidien. Ça a commencé par un foutu bonzaï suivit de visites régulières, et maintenant un anniversaire. Pour tout le monde, cela aurait pu paraître anodin. Mais elle sait –et Ibiki l'a comprit à la minute où il avait lu le message de Yamato- que Yamato la fait entrer dans sa vie. Ce n'est plus de simple soirée alcoolisée assombrie par le souvenir d'Orochimaru. Elle entre dans son monde. Elle rencontre ses amis. Son équipe dont il est si fier.

« Tu devrais y aller maintenant, lui conseille Ibiki.

« Tu crois ? »

Yamato a fini de servir tout le monde. Il réussit à sauver deux parts de gâteau de l'estomac d'un gros gamin –l'héritier Akimichi se souvient-elle. Et il s'approche dangereusement.

« T'es un foutu manipulateur », annonce Anko, sérieuse sans quitter des yeux Yamato.

Elle attrape une bouteille de saké, deux verres.

« Je sais, soupire Ibiki.

« Et je te déteste ».

Elle éclate de rire. Puis, abandonnant lâchement son ami, elle rejoint Yamato d'un pas étrangement plein d'allégresse.

Tout ça à cause d'un foutu bonzaï.

Alors ?

J'avoue que j'aurais aimé mettre une scène de plus avec Yamato et Anko. Je trouve qu'ils forment vraiment un bon duo, non ? Merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis. A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient.**

**Note : Je vous avoue, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre. Si je le mets ici, c'est parce que j'ai l'espoir quelqu'un m'aide à l'améliorer. Je sais ce que je veux faire passer à travers ce chapitre - mais ça ne passe pas. Alors, surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Négatif ou positif. J'en ai besoin pour finaliser ce chapitre. J'ai essayé, cette fois, d'aller du coté de Yamato... Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture !**

**Foutu bonzaï : **

**Chapitre 3 : Syndrome Orochimaru.**

La nuit se dissipait lentement. Avec douceur, le soleil commençait à filtrer à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Yamato profitait de cet instant de tranquillité.

Après le passage de Pein, Konoha se reconstruisait. Lentement. Yamato avait été obligé de cesser momentanément ses missions pour participer activement aux divers travaux. Il rentrait chez lui chaque nuit, complètement vidé. Ses talents semblaient appréciés par les nombreux charpentiers qui travaillaient nuit et jour. Le problème, c'est qu'il était tellement demandé qu'il n'avait plus une minute pour lui. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir ses coéquipiers depuis longtemps. Alors, à cet instant, tandis que le jour pointait son nez, il profitait.

A ses coté, il y avait Anko. Il sentait sa chaleur, écoutait sa respiration tranquille.

Lorsqu'il était encore qu'un genin, feu son maître lui répétait sans cesse une maxime qu'il avait intégré dans chaque fibre de son corps : « Vigilance constante, gamin, sois toujours sur tes gardes ». Un ninja stupide est un ninja mort. La paranoïa pouvait sauver des vies. Pouvait sauver _sa_ vie. Yamato avait pris très vite l'habitude de dissimuler des armes ça et là, dans tous les coins de son appartement comme lui avait conseillé son maître. Il y a quelques semaines, pensa-t-il, jamais il n'aurait pu s'endormir au coté d'Anko. Jamais il n'aurait su se détendre suffisamment en présence qu'un corps étranger, capable de le tuer en un geste, au point de s'endormir et profiter de la nuit. Ça avait pris du temps – pour tous les deux d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, ils dormaient ensemble, naturellement. Comme quoi, on s'habitue à tout.

Yamato sourit bêtement. Il s'imaginait difficilement dormir sans elle, maintenant. Elle gigotait, prenait toute la couverture. Elle parlait sans cesse, brayant, s'énervant contre le chaleur, contre le bruit de la rue. Et puis, elle s'endormait. Comme maintenant. Paisiblement. Elle devenait alors accessible. Presque.

De là où il était, Yamato pouvait presque distinguer la marque maudite d'Orochimaru. Les quelques cheveux noirs d'Anko ne parvenaient pas à la masquer tout à fait. Elle était là. S'il tendait le bras, il pourrait la toucher. Il l'imaginait brûlante. Brûlant comme la souffrance qu'elle cause. Brûlante comme une blessure faite au fer rouge. Indélébile. Inoubliable. D'une certaine façon, elle l'attirait. Où peut être que c'était tout Anko qui l'attirait. Elle était si jolie endormie. Si tranquille. Pour une fois, il pouvait la contempler en toute liberté. Elle qui, réveillée, ne peut pas s'empêcher de gigoter. D'ailleurs, il n'oserait jamais. Sûr qu'elle l'enverrait sur les roses aussitôt.

C'est pour ça qu'il adorait ces moments là, si rares et si précieux. Konoha n'était pas encore réveillé mais lui gardait les yeux grands ouverts. A l'observer.

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Son sourire ne fit qu'augmenter.

« Quoi ? » demanda Yamato, innocemment.

Anko se retourna d'un coup, faisant valser les couvertures sans tenir compte de sa nudité.

« De me scruter ! »

- J'admire ta beauté », rectifia-t-il sérieusement.

Aussitôt, Anko l'attrapa par les bras et le maintient en dessous d'elle. Yamato, quoiqu'un peu surpris, la laissa faire.

« Va te faire foutre » cria-t-elle.

Le coup partit vite et scotcha Yamato. Elle l'avait touché en plein visage. Un goût de sang inonda sa bouche. Anko se releva rapidement et sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus. Alors, dans un découragement des plus total, Yamato soupira. Elle lui avait crevé la lèvre supérieure avec ses bêtises. Il chopa une serviette qui traînait dans sa chambre. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient déjà, tachant les draps blancs.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Le mur vibra. La journée commençait bien.

65365436

C'est après une longue journée de construction que Yamato se dirigea vers le quartier général des services secrets de Konoha. Journée de merde. Elle s'était déroulée comme elle avait débutée : mal. Il regarda sa montre. Pile à l'heure.

Morino Ibiki l'attendait déjà, fumant un cigare. Il avait un peu de sang sur uniforme. Visiblement, il se détendait après une dure journée de travail. Ibiki remarqua immédiatement sa lèvre gonflée.

« Un cadeau d'Anko, déclara Yamato.

- Cette fille est une catastrophe », soupira Ibiki.

Sur ces mots, il mena Yamato sans son bureau. Ce dernier préféra ne pas analyser les divers objets accrochés au mur. Il ne connaissait pas bien Ibiki mais il l'appréciait. Yamato restait persuadé qu'il était préférable, pour leur amitié, qu'il ne sache pas tous les secrets d'Ibiki. Il était préférable, pour continuer à l'apprécier, qu'il ne connaisse pas tous les détails du travail d'Ibiki.

« J'ai fait quelques recherches, interrogé quelques gars... »

On y était. Le moment tant attendu.

« Je suis désolé, Yamato ».

Le ninja se crispa immédiatement. Puis soupira lentement. Vraiment, journée de merde.

« Orochimaru a pris soin d'effacer toutes traces de ses recherches avec de prendre la fuite. Les rapports de l'époque sont clairs. On t'a retrouvé dans le laboratoire. Tu étais le seul survivant mais dans un état critique...

- Orochimaru était lui même surprit de me voir vivant, déclara Yamato.

- Ensuite, tu as été emmené à l'hôpital central, continua Ibiki sans se froisser de son intervention. Tu as été soigné et placé à l'orphelinat. La suite, tu la connais sans doute mieux que moi ».

Yamato hocha la tête. Une enfance banale dans un orphelinat, ensuite l'académie, les examens, les passages de grades, l'Anbu...

« En somme, rien de nouveau.

- Je suis navré, Yamato. J'aurai aimé trouver plus ».

Yamato haussa les épaules.

« C'était couru d'avance ».

Demander à Ibiki de fouiller dans les archives, lui demander de retrouver ses origines, c'était une pure perte de temps. Il le savait.

« Peut être, continua Ibiki. Il y a quelques choses d'étranges, néanmoins. Qu'Orochimaru est tout détruit avant de partir, c'était prévisible. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune chance de trouver quoique ce soit sur les expériences. Et vu qu'il est mort, on ne le saura sans doute jamais. Néanmoins, l'affaire était importante. De nombreux rapports ont dû être rédigé à l'époque. Hors, je n'ai rien trouvé. Tout a été effacé.

- Tu veux dire, délibérément ? »

Ibika hocha la tête. Il avait l'air plutôt mécontent. Yamato eut envie de sourire – il se retient, néanmoins. Évidemment que pour le chef de la section interrogation et torture des services secrets de Konoha, ne pas trouver la clef de cette énigme devait être frustrant.

« Délibérément, oui. Je pense. Je vais continuer à chercher », ajouta Ibiki.

Yamato haussa les épaules.

« C'est inutile. Nous savons tous les deux. On trouvera rien ».

Yamato soupira, las. Il avait essayé de ne pas trop espérer. Il avait essayé de ne pas trop y penser. Mais malgré ça, la curiosité était plus forte. La déception l'était tout autant. Jamais il ne connaîtrait ses origines. Jamais il ne saurait qui il est vraiment.

« C'est vrai, admit Ibiki.

- Ce que j'aimerai comprendre, c'est pourquoi. Pourquoi tout a été effacé ?

- Par sécurité. Pour conserver les secrets militaires.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Yamato, tu portes en toi les gènes du premier Hokage. Tu possèdes ses pouvoirs. Crois moi, tu es une arme unique pour Konoha. Le Conseil a tout intérêt à te garder ».

Évidemment. Les techniques héréditaires ou les secrets les mieux gardés de Konoha. A sa mort, pensa-t-il ironiquement, il serait décortiqué minutieusement par les scientifiques de Konoha. On naît et on finit de la même façon.

« Journée de merde », murmura-t-il.

Lentement, Ibiki sortit dans le couloir. Il revient, deux chaises pliantes coincées sous les bras. Avec une synchronisation étonnante, les deux hommes se laissèrent tomber dessus.

« Raconte moi ».

La voix était douce – aussi douce que peut être la voix d'Ibiki.

« C'est Anko. Et Orochimaru. Et moi », lâcha finalement Yamato.

Sacré trio, pensa Ibiki. Yamato soupira. Visiblement, il avait vraiment passé un mauvaise journée. Ibiki remarqua ses cernes, ses traits tirés, sa réserve de chakra épuisé. Une fatigue généralisée doublée d'une déception.

Lorsque Yamato avait débarqué chez lui il y a un mois, lui demandant d'enquêter sur son passé, Ibiki avait hésité à accepter. Fouiller dans les affaires liées à Orochimaru n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Anko en était un bon exemple. Mais il y avait eu le bonzaï et les soirées alcoolisées. Il avait vu Yamato et Anko tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il les avait vu s'ouvrir aux autres, panser leur blessure, lentement, doucement. Il n'avait pas eu la force de refuser.

« Je pensais que c'était terminé. Je pensais que ça n'avait pas d'importance. J'imaginais en avoir fini avec le passé. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je veux savoir, je veux comprendre qui je suis, d'où je viens ».

La voix de Yamato tremblait légèrement.

« Je veux savoir... j'aimerai savoir... qu'est ce que je suis ».

Il regardait ses mains, comme halluciné. Des mains capables de manipuler le bois, faire pousser des forêts, maîtriser des bijus. L'expérience la plus réussie... Il n'était pas censé être capable de tel prouesse. Il n'était pas l'héritier du premier Hokage.

« Aujourd'hui, Orochimaru est mort. Je ne saurais jamais ce que je suis, comment j'ai été crée », finit-il par avouer.

Le secret de l'origine, pensa Ibiki, on en revient toujours à ça.

« Et Anko, elle... Ce matin, elle s'est enfuie, encore.

- Elle est sauvage, ne put s'empêcher de dire Ibiki.

- Je l'aime, Ibiki. Je l'aime vraiment. Et je suis persuadé qu'elle m'aime aussi. Simplement, elle ne me laisse pas l'aimer. Elle a peur, elle fuit ».

Ibiki ferma les yeux, brièvement. C'était finalement arrivé. Le moment charnière, ce moment là où tout se jouait. Anko devait faire un choix, fuir ou rester. Et baisser toutes ses barrières. Montrer ses faiblesses, les accepter.

« Je l'aime mais j'ai peur que ça ne suffise pas ».

13541321354

« J'ai déconné ».

Anko avait débarqué dans sa chambre. Par la fenêtre. Parce que passer par la porte, c'était beaucoup trop simple. Toujours ménager ses effets théâtraux, répétait-elle sans cesse. D'habitude, il aurait sourit. Mais là, il était définitivement trop fatigué.

« J'aimerai dormir », annonça-t-il.

Il s'enfuit sous les draps. Anko le poussa sans ménagement. Elle s'installa dans le lit.

« J'ai déconné. Et là, j'essaye d'arranger ma connerie. Alors fais un effort et écoute moi ».

Yamato soupira. Il se redressa néanmoins pour lui faire face. Anko était sale, complétement décoiffée. Visiblement, elle avait passé une dure journée. Mais pas pire que la mienne, pensa-t-il mentalement. Journée de merde.

« J'ai déconné.

- Oui.

- Tu ne m'aides pas.

- C'est pas mon attention.

- Connard ».

Yamato la fixa, le regard noir.

« M'insulter n'est pas une bonne façon de commencer des excuses, Anko, murmura-t-il agressif.

- Tu me cherches. Tu sais bien que c'est pas mon truc, les excuses.

- Je m'en moque. Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu as déconné, j'ai pas à faire des efforts pour t'aider à t'excuser ! ».

Sans plus de cérémonie, Yamato retourna sous la couette. Pendant quelques minutes, il n'eut rien d'autre qu'un silence pesant. Il la sentait gigoter, mal à l'aise. Cette fois, pas question de l'aider. Il était trop fatigué, trop las pour cela. C'est elle qui finit par briser le silence.

« J'ai parlé à Ibiki cet après midi ».

Yamato releva la tête.

« Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu sois originaire de Konoha ».

Seul un silence lui répondit.

« Orochimaru, dit-elle rapidement – le plus rapidement possible, avant que sa voix de déraille. Orochimaru était trop prudent. Kidnapper des enfants de Konoha aurait attiré l'attention. C'était trop risqué ».

Sa voix dérailla. Elle se maudit pour ça. Elle eut envie de pleurer. De rage, de désespoir. Quelle idiote ! Quelle faiblesse ! Elle était définitivement toujours trop émotive lorsqu'il était question de son ancien maître.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait enquêter du coté du Pays du Vent. Je me suis renseignée. A cette époque, Orochimaru a fait enchaîné les missions dans le secteur. Je connais quelques personnes à Suna qui me doivent quelques services. Ibiki est sur le coup aussi. Tu le connais. Si quelqu'un doit résoudre ce mystère, c'est bien lui ».

Yamato se redressa complétement, sortit de ces draps.

« Merci, murmura-t-il, un peu honteux de s'être laissé emporté.

- Je ne te promets rien.

- Je sais. C'est juste que je pensais que tu t'en moquais ».

Anko haussa les épaules.

« C'est important pour toi », murmura-t-elle très vite.

Trop vite. Yamato sourit. Il se cala plus confortablement.

« Tu t'es toujours pas excusée, déclara-t-il après un long silence.

- Je sais. Je suis désolée, Yamato ».

Sans préavis, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue. Rapidement, furtivement. Elle tenta de s'échapper, honteuse. Yamato fut plus rapide. Il la retient par le bras. Il lui caressa la joue, tendrement. Toucher Anko se rélève toujours délicat.

« Je suis désolée, Anko. J'ai passé une mauvaise journée.

- Je sais. Syndrome Orochimaru. Je connais ».

Il la regarda, surpris. Plaisanter sur ce sujet, c'était inédit. Syndrome Orochimaru, oui. Journée de merde.

Anko se détendit peu à peu. Yamato en profita. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans le lit, la jeune femme dans les bras.

« T'es belle », murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Anko grimaça. Elle s'y fera jamais. Les compliments, la tendresse, l'amour. C'était définitivement trop compliqué. Yamato sourit. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne. Toute rouge, mal à l'aise. Sauvage, indomptable. Parfaite.

Avec douceur, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa.

**Voila pour ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça va beaucoup m'aider.**


End file.
